


to make you the happiest

by starryline



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, kenta best wingman, ryo's an idiot but he's a good idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryline/pseuds/starryline
Summary: these days, there were much too many thoughts in reon's minds. it was about time he finally put them into action.
Relationships: Akebono Ryo/Misono Reon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	to make you the happiest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VitalxSigns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitalxSigns/gifts).



> a commission for kimagure_mercy on twitter! im SO glad i finally got a chance to write ryoreon; they introduced the ship to me and i've adored them ever since?? i hope u enjoy this rly soft wholesome piece aa!!

“Stop.”

And the music went to an immediate, ungraceful halt, following the stern sound of Nayuta’s voice.

“Oi, Misono,” the vocalist growled, “if you can’t play the part right, door’s right there for you to leave.”

“What the—” The grip on his guitar tightened to suppress the anger in his voice. “I’m doing it exactly as you told me!"

"Yet your sound is drowning among the others." The vocalist said ever-so harshly. If looks can kill, his glare would leave Reon on the floor. However, he was quick to dismiss the tension with a sigh, bringing the mic back to its stand (rather than what everyone expected him to do: trash it) and making his way to the door, but not before a few last words:

"Don't come to practice if your mind's not in the place for it."

What followed was the sound of the door slammed shut.

"Ggh, he never changes." Reon grumbled, setting his guitar on its stand.

"Y'know… if I may say so, I think Nayuta's been better compared to who he was years back." Kenta commented.

"Kenta-san, that's just you favoring hi—"

"No no, I actually get his point. You do seem out of it, Reon-kun..." stated Miyuki, placing a hand on the rhythm guitarist's shoulder, much to his slight discomfort. "Maybe Nayuta called the rehearsal off since he felt you weren't up for it? I doubt he'll even bother sayin' something before he storms off like that."

"Well, there are more… subtle changes since we've gone back to Japan for the first time in nine years, but that shouldn't concern you much." Kenta advised, waving a dismissive hand. "Besides, I believe much of this change is a cumulative result of his experiences overseas." The guitarist argued, but his mind couldn't help but to wander if something happened in particular for the others to think about Nayuta's supposedly usual behavior; he _did_ remember him leaving off somewhere on their first day back, saying he had something important to attend to, but he’ll leave those thoughts for another day. Right now, there was something else occupying his mind, as he looked at his fellow guitarist that had quite the troubled look on his face. That said, he clapped his hands, calling everyone’s attention.

"Alright, everyone, we're concluding today's session! I'll meet up with Mashu. Miyuki, Ryo, deal with the equipment. Reon, attend to the studio staff."

Kenta gave his junior a gaze, as if trying to send a message beyond his words. After a sigh, Reon had finally collected himself, before giving a nod. "Alright."

"Okay~.” Miyuki’s exclamation followed, “Ryo-chin, let's go."

"..."

"...Hmm? Ryo-chin?"

Just as he was about to exit, he saw from the corner of his sight: Ryo spacing out, probably deep in thought. With how he was passive amidst the commotion just now, he might as well be during, maybe even before rehearsals, though he didn't seem as so; his bass playing was as good as always. That's what an unusual genius can do, one supposes.

Eventually, Ryo snapped out of the trance he seemed to be in, and was following Miyuki's steps. Reon sighed as the two went off, and inhaled a soft sigh—might as well do what Kenta asked him. Perhaps it'll help distract the thoughts in his head right now…

"Ryo!"

But before he could even realize, his body had already moved on its own, and just by the door of the studio room, he'd call out to the bassist on the hallway.

The other turned his head in response.

"I… wanna talk to you later. Meet me at the cheese tea place."

There was barely a response received, other than a barely-audible "mhm" that was made; gods, how he wished he had the same amount of reaction Miyuki had on his face. Perhaps it was a bad idea to let him witness this scene, but it was generally fine. If he learned anything throughout the years they've been together, touring overseas and all, he can trust the drummer.

"Oi, can I tag alo—"

"No one invited you, Miyuki-san!"

* * *

He may have regretted all his life choices that led to this very moment.

And there he was, shuffling in his seat a bit too much that he was afraid at least one passerby had already noticed. Thoughts were moving at a rapid pace in his head like a ball bouncing back and forth the walls of a room. He’s worrying about things like what he’d say, how he’d present himself—heck, he’s even wondering if he chose the right place to set out his plans.

Now, he wouldn’t be _this_ nervewracked if it were his usual date with Ryo. You get used to being the self-proclaimed alien’s boyfriend and his antics around nine years or so, and as much as it was a wild ride, he realized how much he’d find himself smiling by the end of the day, realizing how much he wanted to be with him much more than this.

So, around half a year ago, he decided to finally propose.

To be fair, he’d be more doubtful about this if Kenta weren’t helping him ever since he first decided on it; the band leader gave him plenty of advice on how to go through with his plan. It’s weirdly surprising how much help he offered re: engagement plans, for someone that isn’t even in a relationship.

Either way, he had everything prepared; the gist of words that he was going to tell him, the kind of look he’ll put on his face, the usual beverage they order, back-up lines to pull off in case Ryo sidetracks during their talk, which may cause him to follow his lead, and also make him sidetrack, among other things, but among the most important was the ring he was going to give him, that he quickly searched for in his pocket to check if he did have it (in this case: yes).

It wasn’t anything too flashy; the ring was gold, and embedded with some small diamonds designed to look like stars, on its frame. This was one of the things Kenta helped him with, and arguably the one he needed the most, given how the other helps the person in question with their fashion choices.

Just as he had shut the box, the familiar, slow-paced voice spoke from a distance, calling out his name, though as much as it sounded the least startling compared to, say his other louder band members, the abruptness almost made him drop the boxed jewelry.

“Reon-kun…!” 

“H-Hmm?”

“I’m finally here~! I hope I didn’t make you wait too long...” 

“No no, don’t worry! I only waited a few minutes, it’s fine…”

Oh no, he suddenly wants to turn back.

“That’s good... the thing is, there’s something I wanna talk to you about too~...”

For a moment, he saw a glint of Ryo’s serious aura, especially in those sharp eyes of his, but it faded just as quickly the moment he noticed the couple of cheese tea cups on their table. “It’s been years…! missed these!”

“You say that as if you didn’t enjoy all the foreign sweets you’ve had on tour.”

“Oh, but there are a lot of good things overseas too! Austria’s _Sacher_ cake and the Philippine’s _ginataang bilo bilo_ are probably my favorites!”

“You and your sweet tooth…” The guitarist mumbled as he sipped on his tea, Ryo’s pure reaction making him smile warmly.

“Wuf abouf you, Weon-kum?” Ryo asked while chewing on some tapioca pearls, clearing his mouth quickly. “What’s your favorite experience when we were overseas?”

“Mm… It was really nice meeting other musicians and talking about music with them!” Reon mused, a bit of light shining in his eyes as he recalled his memories. “Oh! Our Europe tour was really great! I learned a lot about English rock and jammed with some fellow guitarists!”

“Ohh, yeah~! I remember that time!” The other said, “That was when you weren’t back at the sharehouse while it was reaaaally late at night, and I had to come fetch you!”

“But in the end, I ended up fetching you instead…”

There goes Ryo’s nonchalant laugh at the comment. “Sorry, sorry~... I got caught up on the way when I noticed how the sky is filled with stars that night~.”

“And that’s how I bumped into you on my way back…” He said softly, a calm wave washing on him as he reminisced. Reon could play the memory of that night so vividly, from the way the cold breeze blew that winter, to the warmth Ryo offered in the form of his jacket, and the hand he offered. The guitarist didn't understand—he thought the other was too fixated on the sight of the stars for him to remember his subtle shaking, but that wasn't the case at all.

It may seem like Ryo is too casual of a person to even care about himself, much less others, but in fact, he's much concerned about the people around him, and arguably even sharper to notice things about others more than the people themselves.

_"I love you, Reon-kun~... I want to make you the happiest earthling alive…!"_

He can remember the exact words the bassist told him when he confessed; it was how he declared it so boldly—a task that wasn't easy at all to do, and Ryo would complain about it himself!— and yet, he had the resolve to do exactly that.

Since then, almost all of his days with him would end with a smile on his face. Ryo was easygoing, after all, which made their relationship lack the complexity. If anything went wrong, he would either apologize or be blunt about the situation, but most times, they would simply bicker over minor things like the bassist teasing the other too much. If it weren't that, it were days where they'd simply had fun, whether it be through music, dates, or anything else in between.

And yet, by the end of each day, he'd ask in many different ways if he was able to bring him happiness, no matter how many times he'd say yes.

Reon thought it was about time to prove his words.

"...eon-kun~? Earth to—"

"H-Huh?"

"Oh, he's back~." The self-proclaimed alien declared, pulling his hand back from what Reon guessed was him waving them in front of him.

 _So much for trying to make the move_ , Reon thought, _no time to space out. Act now!_

"S-Sorry, I had a lot on my mind, but—" _Ahem_. "—anyway." Reon fixed his posture, beginning to gain a serious tone. "Ryo, I asked to come meet you because I have something important to say."

"Really…!?" The bassist exclaimed. "What a coincidence! I have something to tell you too~!"

"O-Oh," Reon's voice cracked, "is that so…?"

"Yeah! It's, like, _suuuuper_ important, so 'ya gotta listen, okay?"

Reon found himself slowly nodding, even leaning slightly forward, awaiting what he's about to sa—wait, it was _him_ who should be talking first…!

"R-Ryo, wait, this is much more impo—"

"Ta-da~!!!"

With those words, Ryo produced a paper bag, which he handed over to the other, much to Reon's confusion.

"Here! Take it! Open it~!"

The more the other spoke, the more the guitarist's eyebrow would crease, but eventually followed their instructions amidst that and…

...found himself receiving a single tiny donut ring—?

"Yaaay~." Ryo cheered, the grin on his face growing.

"U-Uhuh… t-thanks, Ryo…"

He didn't want to break his heart and speak badly about this, but now he didn't know how in the world he'll get back on track with his agenda, and dismissing the other's seemed like the worst thing to do pre-proposal .

"You're welcome~! Now, I'm gonna ask you if 'ya wanna be my husband forever, then you can wear the donut ring~!"

"I mean, you shouldn't have, but i— excuse me what."

"Hehe~."

"W-W-Wait, don't 'hehe' me, did you just—!?"

"Mhm! I'm asking if you wanna marry me, Reon-kun~."

He felt the heat crawl up his face; he wasn't a stranger to the bassist's bluntness, nonchalant and unorthodox ways, sure, yet somehow, just _somehow_ , he'll always manage to get him even at the times Reon was most ready.

"H-Hold on, I just…!"

"Hmm…?" Ryo hummed, his voice growing low. "You don't want to…?"

"N-No!!" He stammered, "In fact—" and there he went, shuffling around to take the valuable box in his person, immediately showcasing it to the other upon its retrieval. "I was supposed to propose as well! See!!"

There wasn't any response; Ryo simply stared at the item in front of him, until the shine in his eyes began to glow brighter, and before Reon knew it, the other was up on his feet, tackling him in a tight embrace.

"Yes!! Of course, Reon-kun~!"

"H‐Hey, hey…!"

The bassist ended up lifting the other up and off his chair; good thing they were on one of the outside tables to lessen the commotion. From a bit of embarrassment, that eventually subsided and was replaced by nothing but sheer bliss, their laughters mixed in the air, 'til Ryo plopped his lover back down to his feet.

"God, I'm so glad you said yes… I honestly didn't know what I'd do if you rejected me." Reon spoke.

"Mm? There's no way I would!" Ryo chimed. "Didn't I promise I'll make you the happiest earthling ever~?"

Geez, how come that never fails to make him flushed?

"And once we're married, I can truly do so forever~! I'll do my best!"

"M—Mhm," Reon replied, "and don't worry. I'll do my best for you too, mmkay?"

As he said those words, he took the other's hands, slipping the ring on him, taking the time to hold his digits a bit longer before parting, leaving him to observe the other's hand.

"...Huh, Kenta-san was right. That _does_ suit you well."

"Hmm…? Did Kenken choose the ring?"

"He helped, yeah…"

"Whoa…! He actually helped me a ton too! On how to propose, that is~." He mused. "He just told me to be myself and do it coming from the heart~!"

"I see…" Reon replied, laughing faintly. So he knew all along…

 _Beep_.

"Oh! A text message!"

"Mmf..??" Reon hummed, though muffled through the donut he was eating, leaning to see the group chat on the phone. So much for an engagement ring, but it seemed the other didn't mind—he even leaned in for bite himself.

> GYROAXIA GC
> 
> [satozuka kenta]: I hope everyone can make it for dinner tonight.
> 
> [satozuka kenta]: I took the time to cook quite the meal.
> 
> s. miyuki is typing…
> 
> seen by nayuta.

Oh wow. Speaking of the devil.

> [s. miyuki]: i'm free tonight, so i'm on my way~
> 
> [s. miyuki]: what's w the special announcement though? is someone gettin married or smth??

Look's like someone's in for a heck of a surprise.

"Reon-kun, let's get back~! Kenken's even celebrating for us, and I can't wait to tell everyone the good news!"

As he cheered, his hands wandered and searched until they grabbed a hold of Reon's, slowly intertwining their fingers together. It was a subtle gesture telling them they should head back home.

From then on, the road will be long, and they'd definitely bump into some trouble here and there, but so long as they've got each other, the same way they're hand in hand, they both know everything will be okay.

"Mm, I'd like that." He said, smiling softly.


End file.
